cell absorbs short
by fat boruto
Summary: To let everyone here know this is ideal cell absorbs people shorts were for someone in a Chapter cell finds someone to absorb in an anime, real life or something else
1. cell absorbs minato and naruto

To let everyone here know this is ideal cell absorbs people shorts were for someone in a Chapter cell finds someone to absorb in an anime, real life or something else.

Cell absorbs minato and naruto

minato the yellow flash as well he the 4 hokage, 36 years old but looks like in his young 20s, naruto the jinchuuriki of the nine tails and have uzumaki blood, age 12, they were training at the lake.

Minato was in a dark teal blue t shirt, dark grey shorts, blue ninja sandes on.

Naruto was in a white shirt, orange shorts, blue ninja sandes on, his father let his hair grow out just like his.

"dad, can we go on the first step to learn your rasengan jutsu." naruto ask with minato giving him a nice smile on his face.

"Naruto lets take a brick from training for a minute, here." minato said as he gave naruto a blue popsicle as minato had his own, there were sitting under a tree not knowing someone was coming.

Cell in his second form was in the sky watching naruto.

"This boy intrerus me, so much chakra." cell said as he watch naruto got up and walked away from the tree from by a few steps.

Cell with great speed hits naruto stomach, cell open his tail and was about to absorb naruto, minato quickly say cell and run fast to get naruto away in time, minato got naruto in arms and was a few feet away from cell.

"Who the hell are you?!" minato demanding to know as he was again at cell for putting naruto in pain.

"I'm cell and can see your chakra levels are high, i absorbs you to as well with that boy." cell said as minato was going to try to run away to keep naruto saft cell was able to came at minato fast with his tail open up at them.

His tail dump at them, completely engulfs they entire upper body.

"WHAT THE?!" minato yelled.

"DAD WHAT IS HE DOING?!" naruto yelled.

"HAHAHAHA!? Both minato and naruto struggle to get out.

Cell just smails "you both will make a great meal."

"what the? im not foot!? im the 4 hokage?" minato yelled as he try getting him and his son out.

Cell left his tail up for them, they started kicking they legs back and forth.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" they both got pulled in as they were trying to shake they butts out of cell tail but cell was pulling them in, as cell was enjoy this seeing them kicking his legs.

They soon got fully in his tail and were being pulled in cell

Cell fly up to see a mountain with ninjas on it, using Minato and naruto chakra cell lunch a giant rasengan destroying it all interesting as Minato and naruto disappears in cell stomach and the end of namikaze and uzumaki clan.

End for the first one.

Tell me guys, what do you all think.


	2. Cell absorbs Joseph gribble

To let everyone here know this is ideal cell absorbs people shorts were for someone in a Chapter cell finds someone to absorb in an anime, real life or something else.

Cell absorbs Joseph gribble

Joseph gribble wears a pocketed blue t-shirt, brown shorts, white socks, and teal shoes with white lacing.

Joseph gribble was riding on his bike back home from school.

"What the heck is going on here?" Joseph was looking around on the streets were piles of clothes on ground that look like they belong to dale, hank, boomhauer, bill, Peggy, and kahn.

Joseph then saw bobby hill and john redcorn running to him.

"Joseph are you ok?" John Redcorn asked in worry.

"Yes what happened here?" Joseph gribble ask.

"We all in danger were going to my land to keep safe. I will explain things later what is going on." John Redcorn said.

They all went to John Redcorn car and got in but something jump on top, before anyone could get out a bug like green hand came out and bobby hill by the shirt and rip out on top the car.

"Oh no! Joseph we need to run!" John Redcorn said as they got out.

Joseph gribble looked back to see bobby hill and to cell in his perfect form, he saw bobby hill losing weight until his clothes fell off and he disappeared into some tail, he was absorbed.

Joseph gribble was in horror what he just watched "w-what did you just do to him?"

"I drank him drow or other way i like to say it absorbs him, now it's your turn to be absorbed." cell said as he jumped off the car and ran at him.

John Redcorn got in the way and tried to fight off the cell, Joseph gribble got behind the cell and grabbed his tail and swung him over back to the car.

"You are a strong teen i going to suck up instead of draining you dry!" cell said as John Redcorn came back to fight cell but this time cell was able to stick his tail in John Redcorn chest and was being drain dry, Joseph gribble coulded believe what he saw, but that was not going to save as cell was Joseph gribble decided to run away but it was no good as cell was able to catch up to him, he open up his tail dive it down on Joseph gribble head.

"AHAHAHAHA! S-STOP LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU GREEN COCKROACH!" Joseph gribble yelled from the inside of cell tail.

Cell left him up from the ground as he was laughing sucking him up.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!?"

"Welcome home Joseph gribble." cell said as Joseph gribble as he disappeared inside of cell tail.

Who do want to see next?


	3. sexy Female Cell About To Absorbs Ken

my friend ask me to put this on you can find it on Deviantart, on gem1232.

ken was on a mission to find all the strong ninjas, what he didn't know he was going to be mission ninja soon, as Female Cell came to find ken and was going to absorbs him how much you want bit he going to enjoy being absorbed by her.

ken was eating an apple calm remember what he saw on his mission when he saw a sexy 21-year girl absorbs anther ninja finding out she the one who been making ninjas disappearing, he couldn't do anther because he was blushing looking at behind a tree and soon cell was gone, ken was trying to find her.

as ken took a bit of the apple, cell was behind him, "hey who the hell are you?" ken put his hands up.

"you a Konoha shinobi?" cell said.

ken had an idea to get her to come back to Konoha.

"whit you're the 6 Hokage son you do intriguing me you have so much charka for how young and hot you are." ken blush a litter when he hard that, "I'm going to absorbs you." as she opens up her tail.

"um ok then take your time with me." ken said didn't want to run what man would he be running from a sexy Female wanting to absorbs him, her open tail dump on him, his arms drop dawn, as he started kicking his legs as well he was shaking his butt trying to get out of cell tail but cell was pulling him soon got pull in his tail and it close, he was pulled through her tail and went her body and was fully absorbs.

she soon went find the next ninja to absorbs.


End file.
